Huntik-A New Era Chapter 1
by JamProject
Summary: All rights reserved to the creators of Huntik. I do not own anything. Man i wish i did though.


**Hey guys I'm kind of taking a break from Cardfight vanguard and will be doing some Huntik stories. I'm sorry if you guys still want some Vanguard. I will continue it, but it is kind of hard to write cardfights.**

"Hey knock it off" Mr. Leon the 8th grade PE teacher screamed at them as the kids were talking during their daily exercise. Some kids ignored him and continue on talking about who liked who or what happened to him. in the corner of the exercise area is young 13 year-old Alex Hate.

The bell rang as all the kids rushed to the locker room to quickly get dressed, because it was the end of 6th period. Alex hurried out of the door accidentally ran into Zoe Miller, the girl he secretly liked.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Alex helped her up from the ground. He felt embarrassed and nervous being around her. She just smiled at him and said "It's okay". They both stood there awkwardly staring at each other. Alex was starting to feel uncomfortable, but in a good way. He really liked Zoe. He had 5 classes with her. She was smart, funny, pretty, and overall great girl. He finally mustered up some courage and asked "Hey. Would you like to go to red berry with me or something?" Ah great now he did it. He was thinking to himself "What are you doing you idiot?!" H held his breath waiting for her to reply. As she opened her mouth he got ready for the rejection.

"Sure! she exclaimed in a happy tone. As if she really wanted to go. Alex was amazed by the reply he got. From school they walked all the way to red berry talking to each other awkwardly.

As they got in and got their yogurt, Alex getting vanilla and Zoe getting strawberry. "I've wanted to ask this for a while, what's that thing on your necklace." She pointed to the green gem that was wrapped in what looked like silver tentacles. He told her it was a luck charm of some sort his dad gave him. Just then 2 men and 1 woman in suits walked in staring at Alex's necklace.

"Can I help you?" Alex said noticing the three strangers looking at him.

"Where did you get that" the red haired man said obviously talking about is good luck charm.

"It's from my dad" Alex said confused thinking why they wanted to know.

"What's your name kid?" the woman asked this time.

"I'm Alex Hate" Alex said still very confused why they wanted to know this information.

"Wait. Are you the son of Lucas Hate?" the man with the black hair said. The others put their hands into their pockets giving each other a certain look.

"Hey wait why do want to know all this about Alex" Zoe said confused about what was happening.

"None of your business. Hey kid were going to need you to come with us." The woman said in a demanding tone.

"Sorry I have to get home" Alex said trying to avoid the strangers now.

"You don't have a choice" the red haired man said. He pulled out his hand and yelled "Augerfrost". A blue light shone in the mans hand and he shot a blue beam out of his hand.

"Look out" Alex said grabbing Zoe along with him dodging the beam that exploded the table they were sitting at.

"Raypulse' the other man yelled. A orange light appeared shooting again at the children.

"Run" he grabbed Zoe by her wrist and dragged her along as they ran from the suited freaks that constantly yelled "Augerfrost" and "Raypulse". Alex couldn't believe what was happening. The were being attacked by like, super villains.

"That's it you brats" the woman yelled. She pulled out an item that looked similar yet different than Alex's charm. It had a red jewel and was surrounded by what looked like a brown claw. "Cut them down! Redcap" she held the jewel up and a monster appeared form the jewel. It had a hunched over back, had a visor covering its red eyes, and had vicious claws that looked painful just to touch. "Get them". The creature roared and rushed toward Zoe and Alex showing its teeth with its claws extended. They ducked in unison as the 'redcap' swung its claws at them. "My turn" the red haired man said. He also pulled out what they called amulets. It looked similar to the woman's but instead of a claw its more bug shaped. "Don't let them escape! Minedrone" gain he held up his amulet. This time what looked like a standing bug came out having a gleaming red eye on were its head were to be. It shot a yellowish-orange beam at them. The floor behind them explodes and both Alex and Zoe land onto the floor. The 'suits' surrounded them ordering them to surrender.

"No" Alex thought. He gripped his amulet and softly whispered "dad". Now when he touched his amulet it glowed and gave Alex a weird feeling. He suddenly got a rush of energy. Alex stood up and gripped his amulet holding it up. "Let's go! Kipperin". For Alex this came out of nowhere. To him it was like an instinct for him to do. A green moth-like creature that had tentacles on the side of its body. It flew around whipping the attackers back. It didn't seem like Kipperin was doing much but he at least pushed the suits back. The suits were surprised that he summoned what they call a titan. Alex saw that Kipperin was outmatched, the only thing giving him an advantage was his size and speed. He saw that Kipperin couldn't hold them back forever. Kipperin noticed his master's struggle and went over and wrapped his tentacle up and over Alex's shoulder. Kipperin acted like a pair of wings on Alex's back. Alex grabbed Zoe and they flew out of the area with the suits shooting after them. The suits couldn't hit the children thanks to Kipperin's speed.

Alex and Zoe got out of that area and were sitting on a bench in the park.

"That was a hell of a first date wouldn't you say" Zoe said in a jokingly tone. Matt was surprised at first. He never described this as a date though. He just nodded laughing along with her. They were safe…..well at least for now.

**Well guys that was my new start of my Huntik fanfiction. I will happily like to have feedback on this fanfiction and just over all give me your thoughts on my first chapter. Thanks and look forward to chapter 2.**


End file.
